


Just A Meal A Chat and Maybe A Relationship Too

by Wolfriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo and Minghao go out for something to eat,<br/>While the others workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Meal A Chat and Maybe A Relationship Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first seventeen fanfic sorry if they seem a little awkward and ooc,  
> Anyway hope you enjoy!  
> And yes this is a one shot!

" Thank You! " exclaimed Wonwoo and Minghao as a waitress places down a chicken burger each infront of the two, before leaving.  
Wonwoo and Minghao had an interesting relationship compared to the other eleven in seventeen.  
Since both have trouble gaining weight they go out together to places in Seoul to eat lunch or dinner, tonight it was dinner of course.

" Do you think American burgers are like this, hyung? " asked Minghao poking his burger.

" We could ask Joshua hyung when we get back to the dorm, if you'd like. " offered Wonwoo, before taking a near bite out of his burger.

" Hmm maybe, " replied Minghao  
" it's weird how America makes its way to here in Korea. "

" Very, what do you think the others are doing? "

" The others? Seungcheol hyung is probably flirting with Jeonghan hyung, " started Minghao  
" Soonyoung hyung, might be bothering Jihoon hyung, and the others are probably working out. "  
Minghao finished his sentence before taking a bite out of his own burger.

" I'd say Seungcheol hyung, is flirting with Jihoon " laughed Wonwoo

" Maybe, Hyung you think Joshua hyung and Vernon ever gossip about anyone in english? " asked Minghao watching the elder take a sip from his drink.

" Well I've heard a few names mentioned from them.. " awsered Wonwoo.

Minghao replied with a quiet hum, before the two continued their meals in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" We should do this again sometime " laughed Wonwoo as he opened the door for Minghao after the two had paid their share of the meal.  
" We should! " joked along Minghao as he walked out into the crisp night, with Wonwoo quickly trailing him.

" Its nice talking to you Wonwoo, " said the younger skipping out the hyung.  
The two continued to walk in silence heading to the dorm,  
Until Minghao added  
" You actually listen compared to other members. "

" It's nice talking to you Minghao-ah, I do hope our friendship lasts a thousand years from now " smiled Wonwoo,  
He reached out his hand, which Minghao quietly took

" Never thought you could be cheesy in a friend way, Wonwoo. " laughed Minghao.

The older stopped and looked at Minghao with a soft gaze, before kissing the youngers lips.  
" You know, our friendship might not last a thousand years, but a relationship might "  
Offered Wonwoo as he pulled away taking Minghao's first kiss with him. 

" You might be right. " pouted Minghao he still held Wonwoo's hand.

" So Minghao, will you be my boyfriend? " asked Wonwoo as the two idols stood on the footpath,  
The crisp evening wind blowing past them, and the odd person.

" Yes, I always thought we'd work. " smiled Minghao  
With that Minghao pressed his lips on to Wonwoo's soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is done hope you enjoyed!


End file.
